


He is the devil Mr Graham..He is smoke

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannigram gift exchange, M/M, Wendigo, flames, influence, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: for lingering time for 2016 hannigram gift exchange





	




End file.
